Christina Aguilera
to pay tribute to James Brown]] Christina Maria Aguilera (Born December 18, 1980) is an American Pop Music, Rhythm and Blues, Jazz & Blues Singer & Songwriter whose music speaks about going with your gut. On August 15, 2006 Christina Aguilera became Pop Princess of America mainly because Britney Spears lost her marbles. Headline text Bold text yuck everyone !!!! Christina is a great American. of course she is She keeps her son protected with the American Flag. She was apparently inspired by Stephen Colbert who in one picture wraps himself in an American Flag. The next step will be teaching little Max to read. The first book he will read will be Stephen Colbert's Alpha Squad 7: Lady Nocturne: A Tek Jansen Adventure. she is the best no really she is!!! Ok... some other person wrote the above ^^^ Well, um... Christina is a very awesome lady and she does NOT deserve all the disgusting hatred that she gets... yeah. Oh, and I just don't know whether to believe that she and Avril have a thing against each other or something. Avril is much young than Christina so she should understand the times that Avril said some things about her fellow friend Britney. That was, like, 10 years ago already and back when Avril's brain was still maturing!! lol I really mean it. I LOVE AVRIL LAVIGNE AND CHRISTINA AGUILERA!!! :DDDD What I would do to go to one of their concerts!!! Avril!! COME TO NEW ZEALAAAAND!! I know that Christina never comes here so I won't even dream of it... :( Motherhood!! No Matter What they say"]] Awesomeness. She is a very loving mother. I wish she was my mum... But I'm 16 so that would mean that she'd had me when she was my age or less.. lol Musical Career 1999 to 2001 Christina started out in the genre of Teen Pop when she was 18 years old in 1999. Aguilera released her self-titled debut album in August of 1999. She competed directly with Britney Spears. Christina won the battle because she won the Grammy for Best New Artist. At this early stage in her career she was being controlled by a Liberal agenda at her record label. In 2000 she released her Spanish language album titled "Mi Reflejo". She is fluent in Spanish and at that time Latin Music was very popular. The album was a big hit and even Lou Dobbs liked it because the album tells Mexicans to enter the United States legally. Also in 2000 she released a Christmas album titled "My Kind of Christmas". The album was criticized by Liberals who were fighting the War On Christmas. The album is however The Greatest Christmas Album. ABOVE ^^^ IS WRONG, MATEZ!! lol Avril doesn't approve!! Christina has basically had a musical career since 1988 2002 to 2004 As of 2002 Christina had it with being told what to do. In 2002 she released her fourth album "Stripped". This album was about Christina stripping away from her record label's Liberal agenda. The album spoke of Truthiness and thinking with your gut. The Album won 9 Grammy Awards in 2004 including Album of the Year and Record of the Year for the single "Beautiful". She set a world Record for most Grammys won by an artist in one night. She broke the tie that was previously held by Michael Jackson and Carlos Santana. 2005 to 2007 In 2005 Christina got engaged and later married Dr. Jordan Bratman, PhD.. The main musical venture for her that year was a duet with Herbie Hancock. In 2006 she released her fifth album "Back To Basics". The album is a Jazz, Blues and Rhythm and Blues album inspired by music of the 30s 40s & 50s. The idea of Back To Basics was paying tribute to Ronald Reagan and his politics. In 2007 she performed with Tony Bennett at the Emmy Awards but had nothing to do with him stealing the award from Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A. because her music is about thinking with your gut. 2008 to present Christina is currently working on her sixth album. She is played a role in the presidential election by encouraging young people to vote through her work with Rock The Vote. Trivia *Was born in Staten Island and grew up in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. *Has three dogs *Her official news source is the Colbert Report mainly because she keeps her son safe with an American Flag *Her right nipple used to be pierced *Can sing a range of 8 octaves *Has a Phobia with Bears and the Dark *Is a Roman Catholic *Hates Britney Spears but Loves Stephen Colbert *Her background is Ecuadorian & Irish *Sleeps with a cross under her pillow at night *Launched an Exploratory Think Tank in the process of running for President *Founder and Member of the Hollywood Pregnancy Association. *Her Boobs are E-Cups which means they are Iran's biggest threat. In addition her boobs can scare Bears away from her area.